


Blackmailing Waycest

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Waycest, fingering ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the maid walks in on Gerard and Mikey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmailing Waycest

Juli had been working as a maid for a bout two months now. It was an on site job and basically that meant that she got her own living space and got a check every week as well. There was a small guess house that accommodated her well in the backyard. Her employer was a former rock star, literally, Gerard Way, the former lead singer to My Chemical Romance. She tried to pretend she wasn't a fan when she was around and even invited her friend to stay with her so they could fangirl privately, together.

Her mind wasn't all together in the work today. For some reason she was so tired and couldn't stop yawning. It was early so, she figured that Gerard was still sleeping and she decided that now was a good time to go and clean his office. When she opened the door she realized how wrong she was. Juli's hand went up over her gaping mouth and she froze unable to move and only able to watch what was going on in front over.

Gerard had his younger brother Mikey, bent over the couch, they were both naked and Gee was fucking the shit out of him. They were both breathless and moaning as Gee caught her out of the corner of his eyes. "Fuck," he said.

"What?" Mikey asked and he looked up to see Juli standing in the doorway. "Shit."

Gee moved quickly as he pulled his pants up and went to her. She was still standing in the doorway as he walked her over to the couch. He sat down with her and was holding her hand.

"Juli, are you okay."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Rox and her had talked about this for years. Waycest really existed. Rox was never going to believe her. Wait, this could work out for me, she thought to herself.

"You won't tell anybody, right?" Mikey said sitting down on the other side of her.

"I'll stay quiet but on one condition."

"You want more money, that's not a problem."

"Gee, I don't want anymore money, you give me enough already."

"Then what?" He asked her.

"Well, it's pretty simple," she began and looked between the two, "just have sex while me and my friend watch."

"What?" Mikey said sounding a bit appalled.

"People realize this happens, but they don't get to see it. We want to see it."

Gerard looked at Mikey. "We have to do it, Mikey."

"I know," he said looking back at him.

"You promise," Gee said looking back at Juli.

"Cross my heart," she said crossing her heart.

Gee sighed, "go get your friend."

Juli ran all the way to her guest house and flew threw the door. She was almost doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"What the fuck?" Rox said looking at her.

"Rox. Mikey. Gerard. Fucking."

"What?" She said getting up.

"Waycest is true."

Her eyes widened, "what?"

"I totally walked in on Gee fucking Mikey."

"What?"

"Listen, I used it to our advantage. They are going to fuck for us."

"What? Shut up."

"I swear, they're waiting for us right now." Juli didn't have to say anything else and they were hurrying back to the house. They made their way to Gee's office and stepped inside the room. Juli and Rox sat down in the chairs and waited for the show to begin.

Gee and Mikey looked at each other awkwardly. 

"Can't you just pretend like we aren't here?" Juli said to them.

The next thing she knew the two of them were kissing. Rox and her exchanged glances, smiles a mile wide like two kids in a candy store. They looked back at the two men and watched as they took their clothes off, their mouths all over each other. Gerard bent Mikey over, got on his knees and buried his tongue his ass. Mikey moaned as they watched his hard cock already dripping and waiting for attention in between his legs. 

Gee pulled out and Mikey in turn was now on his knees in front of Gee. He took him into his mouth and began sucking on his cock. Rox shifted her chair and Juli knew she was overly excited as they watched Mikey slid a finger into Gee's ass. As he sucked him, he fingered his ass. Gerard's hands were wrapped in his brother's hair, his eyes closed as he pushed himself in and out of Mikey's mouth.

It wasn't long before Gee had him up and bent over the arm of the couch, once again in the compromising position that Juli had caught them in. His hands wrapped around each side of his younger brother's waist as he fucked his ass. Pounding him over and over. Gee reached down and grabbed a hold of Mikey's cock. The girls watched Mikey spill over Gerard's hand and Gee increase his speed just a little bit as he came in his ass.

They pulled apart quickly, almost awkwardly as they grabbed their clothes and replaced them. Gee glanced over that two woman. "Now, will you keep your side of the bargain?"

"I won't say anything," Rox said.

"I will," Juli said, "but I think we might need entertaining at least once a month.

Mikey groaned.

"If that's what it takes," Gerard said to her nodding his head.

"Then it's agreed." She looked at Rox, "come on. I have cleaning to do and you can go back to the house."

Rox nodded and followed her out of the room. They looked at each other and immediately high fived. "I can't believe it worked," Juli said quietly.

"Who cares," Rox said, "for once something worked in our favor." They both giggled as Juli went on to her cleaning and Rox walked out the door.


End file.
